Pour tes beaux yeux
by Adachi-San
Summary: Qu'aurait-il pu se passer après la victoire de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, à la fin de la 6ème année? A vous de le découvrir! One-shot. RW/HG


Je me suis un peu amusée avec ce one-shot (je pense que ça se voit), again. J'ai imaginé ce qu'il aurait pu se passer après la victoire contre Serdaigle, à la fin de la 6ème année. C'est un cadeau pour ma petite merveille de soeur. Enjoy, guys.

Et evidemment, rien de ceci ne m'appartient, tout à JKR/Bestauthoroftheworld/Sitespasdaccordavecmoionseretrouvealasortie.

* * *

Une grande clameur s'éleva dans le stade. Gryffondor venait de gagner le dernier match de l'année, contre Serdaigle.

Hermione s'élança vers les escaliers des tribunes, afin de rejoindre le terrain pour féliciter R-, enfin, l'équipe. Seulement alors qu'elle arrivait à la dernière série de marches, elle perdit un instant connaissance. Ce fut bref, juste assez long pourtant pour la faire trébucher de façon spectaculaire.

Sa tête frappa le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle gémit doucement et roula sur le dos. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement pour voir l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor planant au-dessus d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se redressa lentement.

\- « Hermione ! Ça va ? », demanda Ron pendant qu'il se précipitait sur elle.

\- « Je vais bien, Ron. », dit-elle. Elle grimaça pourtant alors qu'il l'aidait à se lever. Sa jambe droite ne semblait pas vouloir suivre et Ron passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la garder stable. Ce soudain contact entre la main de Ron et cette partie de son anatomie la surprit. Même si elle éprouvait un douleur aiguë, elle ne put que ressentir le sang qui affluait vers son visage. Elle chercha à cacher son embarras en penchant la tête en avant, espérant que sa masse de cheveux lui servirait pour une fois.

\- « Je ne comprend pas...Comment as-tu fait pour tomber ? », dit Ron avec une douceur peu commune.

\- « Ça ressemblait à un sort de confusion » dit-elle entre ses dents, levant les yeux vers une tête blonde au sourire mauvais, qui sortait du stade un peu plus loin. Ron suivit son regard, ce qui eut pour effet d'assombrir le sien.

Il l'aida délicatement à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie en silence et une fois assuré que Pomfresh prenait la relève, il repartit sans un mot.

 _Hermione, nous savons toutes les deux où..._

 _Tous les deux ?_

 _Oui, moi, ta conscience et toi._

 _Ah._

 _Oui, je disais donc, nous savons toutes deux où il est allé, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Malheureusement, oui._

 _Et nous savons toutes deux que ça va très mal finir, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _C'est ce que je crains._

 _Rogue ne va probablement pas apprécier le sort que Ron entend laisser à son protégé..._

 _Et Ron ne va surement pas apprécier de laisser Malfoy vivant..._

Malheureusement, elle était bloquée à l'infirmerie et n'avait aucun moyen d'empêcher l'inévitable colère du rouquin. Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'en sortant de l'infirmerie elle heurta Seamus et Dean, dont les visages étaient couverts de légères ecchymoses et de petites coupures.

\- « Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !», demanda Hermione avec stupeur.

\- « Comment dire, euh... ? », commença Seamus un peu gêné.

\- « On n'a essayé d'empêcher Ron de fracasser Malfoy, et puis,.. », continua Dean.

\- « Il semblerait que les choses aient un peu dérapées. » finit Hermione.

\- « On a vraiment essayé de le retenir, mais tu sais à quel point il perd les pédales quand quelqu'un touche à t- ouch ! », ajoutant Seamus, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, un coup de coude de Dean lui ayant coupé le souffle.

\- « On a vraiment essayé, je te jure Hermione, ne me regarde pas comme ça », continua Dean alors qu'Hermione avait déjà posé ses mains sur ses hanches, « mais cette fois-ci les Serpentards sont allés trop loin...Et... »

\- « Et ? » dit Hermione

\- « Et...on avait vraiment du mal à le retenir à deux ! C'est vrai quoi ! Elle le nourrit à quoi sa mère ?! l l'a pêche où sa force, bon sang ?! » se justifia Dean en se passant la main derrière la nuque.

Hermione tenta de réprimer l'image mentale d'un Ron, ayant abandonné le besoin de porter un quelconque t-shirt, ruisselant de sueur, sur son balais,... **Stop ça tout de suite, jeune fille !** Ce type de pensée n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout, l'aider à en savoir plus.

Elle se racla la gorge et interrogea les garçons sur ce qui l'importait le plus.

\- « Vous avez eu beaucoup d'ennuis ? »

\- « On n'a pas très bien comprit ce qu'il s'est passé. » répondit Seamus, « Rogue est arrivé, a enlevé 50 points à Gryffondor et Ron s'est prit une semaine de retenues. Quand on a voulu protester, Ron nous en a empêché et est parti. »

\- « Une semaine, par Merlin... » répéta-t-elle, alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité la saisissait.

Elle rejoint la salle Commune de Gryffondor et identifia très vite le rouquin qui était assis sur le canapé, dans une de ces positions ridicules dont il avait le secret. L'ayant vu s'approcher, il se redressa vite.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, elle découvrit le visage partiellement tuméfié de Ron.

\- « Ronald Bilius Weasley ! », s'exclama-t-elle « Regarde ton visage ! Mais, pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? », ajouta-t-elle avec douceur en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Sa colère initiale se volatilisa instantanément devant les blessures de Ron.

\- « Il t'a blessé », répondit-il simplement, la voix encore teintée de fureur.

Hermione soupira.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi... », dit Hermione en secouant la tête. « Une semaine de détention avec Rogue, hein ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ron haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Un silence s'installa. Ron regardait la cheminée, perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione avait toujours son regard sur le visage de Ron. Ses cheveux tombaient nonchalamment sur son front. Elle remarquait, et pas pour la première fois, combien il était attirant, et ses blessures n'altéraient en rien cette évidence. Dans un geste de semi-conscience, elle leva sa main vers la petite coupure que sa mâchoire arborée et caressa délicatement la partie de sa peau qui avait été épargnée.

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent soudainement. Il tourna très lentement la tête vers elle, une confusion évidente dans le regard. Les yeux d'Hermione montèrent lentement de ses lèvres, détaillèrent l'arête de son nez, ses pommettes, observant chaque égratignures avec une douceur infinie. Enfin, quand elle arriva au niveau de ses yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait intensément.

Hermione reprit probablement conscience à ce moment-là et retira sa main à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- « Pardon, je suis désolée. Je...j'ai probablement dû te faire mal. », balbutia Hermione.

\- « Je...hm, non. Non, pas...pas vraiment. », tenta Ron, heureux que la longueur de ses cheveux soient en mesure de cacher la pointe de ses oreilles. _« Mal »_ n'était certainement pas le premier mot qui lui venait en tête pour décrire le geste d'Hermione.

\- « Écoute Ron, je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui s'est passé, s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, peut-être... », murmura presque Hermione, sans le regarder.

Ron la regardait toujours. Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui...Enlever cette douleur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'un autre la faisait rire. Effacer cette année lamentable durant laquelle il s'est conduit comme un véracrasse en putréfaction. Arrêter de le regarder avec autant de tendresse...

Et, surtout, c'était très certainement le plus important, arrêter de sentir comme une matinée de Printemps au paradis.

\- « Ron.. ? Tu m'écoutes ? », s'écria Hermione un peu inquiète, en lui passant la main devant les yeux.

\- « Oui, oui, pardon...Je, erm, je rêvais. », répondit-il rougissant de plus belle. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait dit. Il était sur d'avoir vu ses lèvres bouger pourtant...

\- « J'ai dit que je pouvais t'aider à t'avancer dans tes devoirs. Tu n'auras surement pas le temps cette semaine. Sachant que la gestion du timing et des devoirs, c'est pas vraiment ton truc...On peut s'y mettre maintenant, si tu veux. », proposa-t-elle.

\- « Wahou ! J'ai le choix entre mes deux activités préférées ce soir : s'avancer dans les devoirs et passer une retenue romantique avec Rogue... », s'exclama-t-il avec emphase totalement feinte.

\- « Quoi ? C'est déjà l'heure ? », dit-elle, surprise. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il fut si tard.

\- « Ouais... », dit Ron en se levant et jurant entre ses dents. Hermione voulut lui dire de ne pas jurer, mais elle ne savait pas s'il pestait contre sa retenue ou s'il avait simplement mal.

En réalité, Ron pestait contre un peu tout. Il allait passer du paradis à l'enfer en quelque instants. Il sortit de la salle commune en regardant Hermione une dernière fois, alors qu'elle lui faisait un sourire d'encouragement.

Quand il revient de sa retenue, avec l'impression d'avoir nettoyé toutes les tables de l'école, rangé et organisé toutes les potions que Rogue ait jamais possédé, il trouva la Salle Commune silencieuse. La cheminée n'était plus allumée mais une lampe posée dessus éclairée doucement la pièce. Un tas de parchemin reposait près du canapé et il y avait visiblement quelqu'un installé sur ce dernier. Il s'approcha à petits pas et découvrit Hermione, plongé dans _-ô surprise –_ un livre.

\- « Tu ne serais pas mieux dans ton lit ? », murmura-t-il, la faisant sursauter violemment.

\- « Ron ! Tu es fou ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » s'exclama-t-elle la main sur le cœur.

\- « Je vois ça », arriva-t-il a dire entre deux rires. Hermione le frappa sur l'épaule.

\- « Ouch ! », se plaigna-t-il en se tenant là où elle lui avait asséné le coup.

\- « Pardon, Ron ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je devrais... » s'excuse-t-elle, se rappelant qu'il avait certainement un bleu là également.

\- « Hermione, ca va. Je rigolais, je n'ai rien senti. », la coupa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- « Ron ! J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais fait mal ! Je culpabilise déjà sans ça ! Tu es vraiment... ! » s'énerva-t-elle, en retenant un sourire difficilement.

\- « Je suis vraiment...? » l'encouragea-t-il.

 _Adorable..._

\- « Insupportable ! » finit-elle avec mauvaise foi.

\- « Plus sérieusement, tu ne devrais pas déjà être dans ton dortoir ? Tu m'attendais, hein ? » la taquina-t-il, totalement inconscient d'être dans le vrai.

\- « Eh bien, hum...en quelque sorte. »

Ron surprit, resta un instant, la bouche ouverte et se reprit bien vite.

\- « Ah...Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi... ? »

\- « Je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas très joyeux de revenir de la retenue, pas bien gaie elle non plus, et de trouver une salle vide. Et aussi, je...je me suis avancé dans tes devoirs. », finit-elle en regardant le sol, écarlate.

\- « C'est vraiment...très gentil. Merci...», fut tout ce que Ron réussit à dire.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Hermione sentit alors son cœur battre de façon erratique. Hermione avait eu quelques heures pour réfléchir et il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre totalement..Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Ron sembla en prendre conscience et se tourna vers elle.

\- « Est-ce que ...ça va ? »

\- « Oui...Je me demandais juste...Pourquoi étais-tu si en colère contre Malfoy ? Tu sais, c'est juste ma jambe, ça va guérir. » dit-elle, voulant par tout les moyens éviter d'admettre qu'elle était en train de penser, comme plus tôt dans la journée, à la façon dont son corps était proche du sien . Elle continua donc de parler.

\- « Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi risquer un an de retenue, juste pour... »

\- « Juste pour toi. Oui, pourquoi risquer un an de retenue juste pour toi ? Je me le demande, tiens... ! », lui répondit-il, son ton changeant radicalement.

\- « Ron, je... »

Ron se leva d'un coup, en se passant les deux mains dans les cheveux puis sur le visage, comme s'il cherchait à contrôler ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Il s'appuya contre la cheminée.

\- « Tu sais, Hermione, pour une fille intelligente, des fois tu... » soupira-t-il, ne pouvant finir sa phrase, puis reprit avec un désespoir puissant dans la voix, « J'ai bien compris que je m'étais comporté comme le pire des crétins et que je ne pouvais plus rien attendre... »

\- « Ron, non... », tenta t-elle.

\- « Mais je ne peux pas me contrôler ! Dès qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je deviens fou. Tout à l'heure, sans Dean et Seamus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé au visage de ce furet répugnant... » continuait Ron, sans l'avoir entendue.

\- « Attend, il... » retenta-t-elle.

\- «Et oui, je sais bien que je ne devrais pas m'occuper de ça ! Je ne suis pas ton garde du corps et j'ose à peine croire que je sois encore ton ami ! », il lâcha la cheminée et commença a faire les cents pas, tout en continuant sa tirade.

\- « Écoute, je... » essaya-t-elle un peu plus fort cette fois.

\- « C'est vrai quoi ! Comment une personne aussi... _incroyable_ que toi, peut vouloir l'amitié d'une pareille buse ! Une buse totalement paumée, en plus! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais même pas si je veux encore être ton ami ! »

\- « Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Tu vas arrêter ton monologue tout de suite et m'écouter ! » intervint-elle en se levant d'un coup, les mains sur les hanches.

Ron s'arrêta instantanément.

Puis, elle sembla alors prendre conscience de la dernière phrase de Ron.

\- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire... ? » sa voix se brisa dans l'air.

\- « Tu as très bien comprit, ne fais pas semblant », répondit-il sans la regarder.

\- « Tu...tu ne veux plus être...mon ami ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- « Bien sur que non, par le slip de Merlin ! Je pensais que tu t'en étais rendue compte ! »

\- « Eh bien...non ! Non ! Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte ! J'avais plutôt l'impression du contraire ! Après nous ne nous sommes pas parlé pendant _6 mois_ , tu as sûrement dû bien changer ! Mais bon, il est clair que durant ces 6 mois, ce n'est pas **ma** proximité que tu as recherché ! Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que ma compagnie était beaucoup moins _intéressante_ que celle de Lavande !» hurla-t-elle presque.

\- « Hein ? Attend, mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que Lavande vient faire là-dedans ? », demande Ron, confus.

\- « Peut-être son " _amitié"_ à elle t'intéresse plus que la mienne ! C'est sur que j'ai beaucoup moins d' _avantages_ à offrir !» , finit-elle en croisant les bras et en regardant dans une autre direction, le visage fermé.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- « Hermione, je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris, non pas que je sois étonné, hein...C'est un peu notre mode de communication normal, en fait... »

\- « Humpf ! », est tout ce qu' Hermione répondit à sa note d'humour.

\- « Ahem...Hermione ? Tu veux bien me regarder ? S'il te plait ? » tenta-t-il en se plaçant devant elle. « J'arrive pas à croire que je doive expliquer ça à _« la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération »_ ... », murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? », demanda-t-elle avec des yeux soupçonneux.

\- « Rien de très important », répondit-il alors qu'Hermione se fermait encore plus.

\- « Hermione... Quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus être ton ami , je voulais dire que..En fait, je...Par Merlin, tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche, hein ? » se lamenta-t-il, et continua cependant, « Ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne veux plus être ton ami, c'est plus que... », là, il prit la main d'Hermione et la posa sur son torse, non sans rougir , « Je voudrais, par exemple, comprendre pourquoi lorsque je suis en face de toi, comme là par exemple, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un orchestre de trolls des montagnes jouant à la batterie dans la poitrine. Et je suis presque sûr que tu les entends aussi. ».

Hermione le regarda avec confusion. Lui, ne pouvait pas la regarder, sinon il savait qu'il serait bien incapable de continuer. Mais il sentait qu'elle l'observait intensément. Il devait d'ailleurs irradier _littéralement_.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa petite main.

\- « Tu me rends...Je crois que tu me rends fou, en fait. Tu m'as rendu allergique au joueur de Quidditch que j'admirais le plus au monde. A cause de tes yeux, j'ai développé une relation particulière avec les chocogrenouilles. Le fait que je les regarde intensément, je m'en suis bien rendu compte, ne semble inquiéter personne apparemment. Pourtant aucun personne aussi gourmande soit-elle ne devrait être autorisé à regarder des friandises comme ça...Je te cherche des yeux en permanence et lorsque je te vois parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, je me fais peur. Je m'égare, je n'étais pas sensé te faire un discours qui te prouverait que je suis en train de perdre la tête. Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de se passer. La vérité, c'est que je pense à toi à chaque seconde que Merlin fait, et ça me rend dingue. Et franchement, plus j'y pense, moins je vois de solution à... »

Il lui fut incapable de continuer. Il est en effet assez difficile de parler lorsque Hermione Granger s'accroche à votre coup et pose à la hâte ses lèvres sur les vôtres. Il lui fallut par ailleurs un millième de seconde pour lui rendre son baiser, et quand il le fit...Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'était mis au saut à l'élastique. Là des ses bras, se trouvait la fille, la plus horripilante qu'il ait jamais connu et dont avait pourtant le béguin depuis la première année. Ses petites mains trouvèrent leur chemin dans les cheveux roux de Ron alors que ce dernier agrippa sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui le plus possible. Ce geste souleva Hermione de terre, qui se tenait déjà sur la pointe des pieds.

Il la fit virevolter autour de lui avec la sensation d'être exactement là où il devait être.

* * *

3


End file.
